Keha vs Gravity falls
by Eogrus
Summary: Ke ha goes to Gravity Falls. I wonder what will happen


"I am in love/  
With what we are/  
Not what we should be..."

Dipper and Mabel were playing some Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. Mabel decided to be the Grand Paladin Thelesmecaera. It was a quest to defeat the sun god Pelor and cast the whole plane into darkness.

"Okay, now roll perception" Dipper said dungeon-masterly.

Suddenly Kesha burst in through the wall. She sneered with disgust, then threw her javelin at Mabel's head, stabbing her in the temples all the way down to her cerebellum. She began to convulse violently as her brain functions were destroyed and expelled gallons of rotten poop from her vagina - she made a perforation in her walls when being fisted by Grunkle Stan, so now her bowels were connected to the uterus -, soiling her panties that were already full of piss and diarrhea strains because washing is against Disney standards of nudity. Kesha took out the javelin and licked the blood with much pleasure like a phallic organ of hatred.

Dipper was very aroused, Kesha was even hotter than Wendy so he had to rape her. Plus, his annoying sibling sister was dea, making Kesha a saviour in his eyes. He got a devil perv grin and got up, grabbing her ass! But it was a big mistake, because Kesha kicked him in the crotch with her high heels, obliterating his violating testicles that were smashed like rotten tomatos.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH YOU STUPID CUNT WHY YOU DO THAT!?" Dipper said angrily because he could not fertilise unwilling woman uteruses anymore.

Kesha sighed, then took out her knife and stabbed Dipper in the face, ripping out his cheeks and lips to expose his bloody cranium. She then punched, making his lower jaw fall off and his entire skull fracture. It came entirely undone, with the eye orbs, scalp, brain and brains splattering on the floor.

"And I am/  
I am starstruck/  
With every part/  
Of this whole story..."

Kesha hanged the twin corpses on the laundry, waiting for their uncle to appear. He did, coming out of the bathroom with toothpaste on his dick. He was trying experimental masturbation, because he wanted to rape Pacifica Northwest.

"What the fuck is this!?" said Stanley arngrily because he didn't like to see the twins dead.

Kesha then grabbed her pistol and got a shot in his solar plexus, incapacitating him without killing him yet. Stanley was so sick that he vomited black blood filled with his lunch of aborted tiger fetuses, and while that happened Kesha grabbed his cane, covered it with gasoline and shoved it on Grunkle Stan's ass. Because of his old age he was very constipated, so gas was abundant in his bowels, instantly setting the gasoline on fire and exploding his body, sending his cooked bowels and lower legs flying everywhere.

His spine was utterly obliterated, its vertebrae seperating and flying through the window, it and the glass shards stabbing Wendy's face. Her eyes were exploded, her lips and cheeks were torn off and her tongue slashed in half, a part of it falling off into the earth and attracting the goat, who ate it. Because Wendy was blind she fell into the ground, and the goat mounted her and inserted its penis on her rotten arse. Kesha much hated, so she took out a machine gun and shot both of the horrible beastiality people until they were grinded meat.

"So if it's just tonight/  
The animal inside/  
Let it live and die..."

Soos just arrived at the Mystery Shack, the front door and customer entrance were completely broken and trashed and ruined and drenched in blood.

"Dude, this is sick!" he said, too dumb to realise his foul destiny.

Once he got in he headed for the living room to watch some television. But Kesha was sitting on the couch, watching her own reality shows, drinking from a cup the liquified remains of the twins, Grunkle Stan, the goat and Wendy.

"Uh, hey" said Soos, who wanted to cheat on his girlfriend and rape Kesha.

Her head turned slowly towards him, then she suddenly took out her saber and cut off Soos' nose. Before it even fell to the ground she grabbed a scorpion she had on her pocket and shoved it into the bloody nares. It then stung Soos with a neurotoxin that made him paralysed but fully aware. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, only magining a garggled sound.

Kesha then shred out Soos' shirt with her saber and took out a lawnmower, grinding Soos' belly. Soon, the entire room was filled with a red mist as his internal organs, skin and muscle were utterly pulverised. His torso was slowly emptied, Kesha making sure that Soos could feel his demise entirely. After three hours of intense agony Soos' liver, stomach and most of his shit-filled intestines were gone, now red humidity in the air. Whatever remained was now mostly liquid filling his abdominal cavity, where she dipped some french fries and ate with much pleasure.

Kesha then punched Soos face, dislodging his hateful incisors. She then used them to cut his skin, flaying him slowly and carefully as to give him the most intense pain. She cut out his nipples, revealing cancerous black porous skin beneath. She rolled them up into a cigarette and lighted them, smoking with much pleasure at Soos' face. She kept ripping out his skin and muscle, until the only fat man was now skinny as he should be.

Kesha then took out her cellphone and sent the pictures to Soos' girlfriend. A few mutates later she received a response:

"Kawai :)"

Kesha then injected an antidote to the toxin, ending Soos' paralysis. He screamed at the top of his lungs, then tried to run away, but he only got two feet before he collapsed, the rest of his organs sliding from his torso, blood oozing in gallons as he died as pathetically as he lived.

"Like it's the end of time/  
Like everything inside/  
Let it live and die..."

Kesha made her way to the basement. There, she clacked her high heels loudly, and then she came across the portal room. She couldn't believe it: Stanford and McGucket were having SEX, and Waddles was watching!

"Do you fucking mind you fucking bitch!?" shouted Standford angrily because he was being interrupted from using his double fingers on McGucket's ass full of lampreys and leeches.

Waddles run away crying, but Kesha caught him by the balls and took out her light saber, slicing them off and making him fall on the ground. She then sliced the pig open and took out his liver, going next to Stanford and McGucket and squeezing it on them, covering them with the bile. But it only backfired, because the two men licked each other's bile covered dicks with much pleasure.

Kesha then walked away and looked for the orb with the blackhole inside. She found it and threw it to the floor, cracking it. The room became all black, a dimmensional rift had been opened, and now from it came an ugly yellow pyramid with a bowtie (basically like Bill Cypher in the show). It was...BILL CYPHER!

"haw haw haw how YOU FUCKS YOURSELVES!" cockled BILL cYPHER, WHO THEM MADE A SHAFT OF LIGHT APPEAR AND IMPALED sTANDFORD'S ANUS.

He then grabbed McGucket's head and shoved his nose into Standford's erection. Now Sytandford was fucking McGucket's wonderous man nostrils with much pleasure, Bill Cypher making sure both of them were well fucked.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" said Standford, before Bill Cypher took the penis out of McGucket's nose and put it in his own eye.

Standford came violently, making Bill Cypher's eye irritated and red.

"Thank you Kesha, how can I pay you?" moaned Bill Cypher with much pleasure as his eye oozed off?

"I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight/  
Into the magic/  
And I don't, want the concrete/  
I am alive/  
Comes with the tragic..."

Kesha saw Gravity Falls burn in ruins as Bill Cypher destroyed everything and made mankind his slaves, torturing them for all eternal history. Kesha was spared, and she had a victim of her own. She pushed a cart where there was a huge cage. Inside was Pacifica Northwest, naked and hanging upside down. Kesha shoved a hook on her vagina and perforated through the walls, now emerging from her anus. Both openings, that now supported the little girl, were already full of shit. She screamed but she could not scream because of the red ball thingie in her both. Her underaged nipples had now a tick each, and there were many tortures in store for her.

Kesha made her way down the street. She had a lot in store for Pacifica.

"This is our last chance/  
Give me your hands/  
'Cause our world is spiing at the speed of light/  
The night is fading, heart is racing/  
Now just come and love me like we're gonna die/  
Oh..." 


End file.
